1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for exercise. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for providing surfaces of variable height that have shock-absorbing characteristics. More particular yet, the present invention involves a modular arrangement of a suspended floor with variable step combinations for therapeutic and other exercise-related purposes. The present invention allows multiple exercise options in one compact adjustable unit.
2. Description of Prior-art
Within the field of exercise devices, there exist several types of fixed stepping platforms and some with adjustable features. Such stepping platforms are utilized in the performance of various aerobic exercise routines. Additionally, these prior-art devices have been used for therapeutic routines such as physical therapy for a recovering patient--such as, but not limited to, injured athletes and recovering stroke patients--or even as a trainer system for small children. These exercise and therapeutic routines typically involve stepping, jumping, hopping, bounding, or dancing movements. With respect to jumping exercise routines, such routines are commonly termed "step aerobics." With respect to therapeutic routines, such routines are technically termed "pleiometrics." Pleiometrics being the buoyant jumping activity exemplified by the common jumping movement of a basketball-player while rebounding a basketball. An individual through body movements performs the movements at issue in such routines.
Such routines involve basic movements initially and tend to become more complex according to the level of exercise instruction or therapeutic necessity. As the complexity of the movement increases, the versatility of the prior-art stepping platforms used is pushed to the limits. If adjustment is even possible, individuals may need to re-adjust or re-configure the platform during the activity. A protracted period of stepping-platform adjustment occurs when the mechanics of adjusting the stepping platform is involved and complex. The interruption necessitated by readjustment of such prior-art platforms results in delaying the exercise or therapy routines. This delay adversely affects the healthful effects of the given routine.
Still further, the prior-art up to this point have failed to present a design specifically tailored to proprioceptive and balance activities related to upright activities, and still be able to incrementally provide stepping features for exercise purposes. Indeed, much of the prior-art involves either cumbersome, stand-alone steps or fixed platforms that are inadequately resilient for proper and safe exercise or therapeutic purposes. Several prior-art devices exist which attempt to alleviate the problems as noted above. However, none of the patents mentioned herein touch upon the unique benefits and features of the present invention. More specifically, prior-art devices of Wilkinson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,026), Hodgdon (U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,509), Abboudi et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,134), and Timoney (U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,914) will be discussed below.
The prior-art device of Wilkinson includes a plurality of individual steps. The steps present stacking features that create variable-height steps. However, the Wilkinson device suffers from a significant lack of stability when the stacking occurs. More significantly, this prior-art device is limited to the steps and is devoid of any resilient platform sufficient for proper and safe exercise or therapeutic purposes.
The prior-art device of Hodgdon includes a platform that has a foldable step. This prior-art device is generally an arrangement of blocks that are hinged together so as to provide one single block that yields one step relative to the floor. Alternatively, the use of the foldable step via the hinge provides a stepped block that yields two steps relative to the floor. Although stabilized by tractioned surfaces, this prior-art device lacks versatility because it is limited to only two positions. As before, this prior-art device is limited to the steps and is devoid of any resilient platform sufficient for proper and safe exercise or therapeutic purposes.
The prior-art device of Abboudi et al. is well known in the exercise field as a stair stepping machine that mechanically simulates stair-climbing movement. While the movement of the steps does provide some degree of inherent resiliency and the handles afford some degree of safety, this prior-art fails to allow more natural movements of the user's lower extremities. That is to say, true climbing and descending movement with forward and backward motion cannot be accomplished via this device. Thus, this prior-art device is seen to be insufficient for proper exercise or therapeutic purposes.
The prior-art device of Timoney is a stair trainer that includes fixed steps located at both ends of a raised platform along with handrails on either side. This prior-art trainer device fails to show any resiliency useful for exercise or therapeutic routines. While a planar base is shown, it is only a flat rectangular piece and not flexible or suspended in any manner. Further, this prior-art device fails to provide any variable adjustability in regards to the step height.
None of the patents discussed above adequately provides for a resilient and variable floor or step arrangement that would be useful in a variety of configurations and for a variety of exercise or therapeutic routines. Commonly lacking in many of the prior-art devices, stability of the given floor or step arrangement is essential along with overall safety concerns. That is to say, any floor or step arrangement used in exercise or therapeutic routines should be designed with a tired, weakened, or disabled user in mind. This is particularly true for therapeutic routines performed in a physical therapy setting where a user's endurance level is typically not up to normal capacity. None of the prior-art devices teach or render obvious the floor and step arrangement of the present invention wherein the surface of both the floor and each step is suspended in a resilient manner so as to provide a modular system that is quickly and easily reconfigured for safe and varying use. Contemporary improvements in any prior-art devices have been limited to cumbersome designs that fail to produce a safe and effective suspended floor and step arrangement. The prior-art devices do not provide any compensation for step or platform stiffness, which is often undesirable in therapeutic routines.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for a new and improved, effective exercise and therapy device for providing proper surface buoyancy and adjustability for safe use during a variety of exercise and therapy routines. What is needed is such an exercise and therapy device that is easily operated. What is also needed is such an exercise and therapy device that can utilize easily manufactured and maintained parts. What is further needed is such an exercise and therapy device that does not require specialized skills for its use, but instead can be used in any exercise or therapy setting with or without the assistance of a professional trainer or therapist. Still, what is needed is such an exercise and therapy device that can be easily adjusted for any particular exercise or therapy routine. What is also needed is such an exercise and therapy device that includes adjustable steps along with relatedly adjustable guide rails. Still further, what is needed is such an exercise and therapy device that provides a fully buoyant arrangement. Yet still further, what is needed is such an exercise and therapy device which overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of the prior-art while providing new and useful buoyancy features.